Tempesta Genesis I Dawn of a spectral King Introduction
by SpectralXX
Summary: Will bring Charecter's From Anime Video Game's and so on a large project planning for 100 chapters depending on viewer/reviewer responses :) it has humour/tragedy/shounen/fantasy/sci fi just about everything. NOTE THIS IS M TO MA contains Scenes of Explicit refrences and scenes of sexual conduct. (note this is in introduction) Responses of what you would like to see are welcome


**STORY TITLE: ****Tempesta Genesis I Dawn of a Spectral King**

**Bringing in Charecter's From Video Game's Ability's From anime's visiting anime worlds and so on note some of what i write may conflict with current anime/manga scenario's to suit the purpose of what i do :) all rights to there respective owners**

**Note: **from the Author: hello ^^ a little bit about myself the story's you will be reading from me form into a few catergorys this is a long introduction spanning a few pages please take the time to read it i will try and write a new chapter of the story when i can there is no set date of releases but i will do my best to release asap. it depends on my mood

**1 - Tragedy.**

**2 - Romance**

**3 - Netorare**

**4 - Femdom**

**5 - Mature**

**6 - Sci-fi**

**7 - Fantasy**

**8 -Mecha**

**9 - Super natural.**

**10 - seinen**

**11 - Martial arts **

**12 - Harem**

**13 - Shounen**

**14 - Action**

**15 - Adventure**

**16 - Drama**

**17 - Gender Bender - this catergory relates a little to femdom and comedy**

this should summarise all the catergory's note some may be seen later on in the story line

**Regarding the story**

This account is 90% dedicated to this story sometimes i might feel like writing Flashbacks about The History of the Charecter and such.

**LARGE NOTE!:**

My charecter you must know is heavily based and heavily influenced by The Legacy of kain series. what i am using is.

1 - The name Raziel

2 - The Soul reaver weapons and all its ability's and such Magnified to galactic proportion. For instance in the game the energy like reaver was able to shoot charged beams that damaged enemys in this story the same attack can Destroy Half a continent that is the magnification i mean :p. i will also be using my own back story for the weapons creation.

**ALL RIGHTS TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS i take no credit for any of the legacy of kain franchise's ideas i am just merely using them for non profit expression of a story to entertain people :) **

**ALSO NOTE:**

the story is also influenced by a certain Warhammer god Khailea Mensha Khane

i do not take credit for anything regarding copyright all rights to there respective owners

**possibly the final note unless i remember something**

An Ability That Raziel Has is influnced from Naruto and a little soul reaver combined toghethere i just love how kishimoto created the idea for it and i just had to borrow it :) it is regarding Eye ability's

All Rights reserved to kishimoto regarding copyright of certain ability's

this story will have charecter illustrations i pay artists to do for me i have an illustration of raziel allready done. with him Wielding a weapon i will exlain later on. do not use any of the art i use for this story the rights for the illustration are mine the art bieng done by great artists who i will link when i have linked the pictures.

**Thing's to know about this story. and how its written**

some people might use normal words to explain there charecters and such but i do things in a more rp like fashion as i find it easier for myself to read.

John: *he would lay down on the ground and would yawn as he looked to the side and spoke calmly to his friend.* etc etc blach blah..

barry: i agree i cant stand the way it works... *he sighs*

That was an exmplei use ** to note my charecter's actions and i list there names to make it easier for people if you have trouble reading it then im sorry :3

about the stoy.

iv spent 12 years of my life since i was 9 thinking of the perfect story that i love growing up watchin dragon ball playing video games like street fighter loving martial arts and believe it or not a little influenced by sailor moon regarding th planets and there attunment to them. i have a rough copy that i keep to myself that is 800+ pages long that iv written just to get my ideas on the computer I am not That good concerning grammar and sometimes i forget to cut certain pieces into paragraphs but hopefully when i go over it i can do paragraphing better

About the story.

this story Is **Rated M to MA** so i reccomend you becareful with what you read or reccomend to younger viewers i love reviews i know my ideas are what i like i know it might not be what you guys like i might improve on a few things but it will be hard for me to adapt on large scale changes

the story will start off making you think some charecters you wish you could go there and beat them up but it all adds up and you might feel satisfied might not. **please note the tragedy involved later on might be a little to much for the faint of heart** I made 2 of my friends cry when they read the rough copy of a certain part of the story. but i guess if i can give that emotional response to the view il be glad that they see it like that. i just want to write something good and want people to enjoy a story.

this story is going to be more then 1000+ chapters long trust me the ideas i have that many chapters is nothing to what i have to write... it all depends on the reviews i get and what i change some of you might see raziel as lets give an example Goku fighting in the street fighter universe. but that was the rough copy idea of it i will have him earn the power and such. the types of powers will start off average but will then grow and grow and grow to planetery proportions by that i mean the large attacks you do destroy parts of the planet

**REMINDER: another naruto heavily influenced thing im borrowing is a planetery size susano including the name susano allthough my version is a little different yet again kudo's to kishimoto for comming up with awesome idea's **

people who have played asuras wrath and have seen the large planet sized boss that is the size my susano is going to be in full form it can change size depending on the user.

For certain ability's that my charecter's use i have absouloutly no way no way at all knowing if any game or animes use them i cant know them all but if you know an anime'game that uses them please let me know and i will put the copyright act so they dont get mad at me :) .

also if you have a charecter idea/ability to a charecter and such as i want the viewers to be more indepth about it with the ammount of charecters i am adding please let me know and if it adds well i will discuss it with you. also i am taking villain idea's later on.

also some of you may of seen on some arts site's the spectral king raziel illustrations "all of those illustrations/ideas are requested and thought of by me" please do not use any of them without my consent and even then i need to consult with the artist. they are great talented people and they inspire me even more to write a story.

**more things to know about the story key words**

**1 - Legendary weapons**

**2 - Legendary Artifact's**

**3 - Mythical Planets**

**4 - Ancient Technology**

**5 - Lost Floating City's / Atlantis Inspired.**

**6 - Ancient bieng's**

**7 - Battle against gods.**

**8 - Start off Power Ranking Students in training/ Mage's/Spell Breaker/Harbinger/Dragon Knight/Hero/Ascendant/-/God/-Trancendant Bieng/-/Scion/-/Enigma a bieng that exists when should not exist the closest relative is a black hole only for the reason because they both exist when they should not **

**the phrase ascended might be thrown around here and there along with a few god Name's for the purpose of balance and story and later on action and such the term trancendant and higher will be used much much later on you might notice the - i use because between those i might add more to fill in the balance so please constantly check the update on power ranking it might give you a few spoilers to what is comming **

9 - Universal Hero Regognition.

10 - Tragedy Battles.

11 - attachment to comrads and friends.


End file.
